


The ABC's of Smut (feat. Will Graham)

by Writing Cat and Dog (CrowleyGirl)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex, courtesan - Freeform, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyGirl/pseuds/Writing%20Cat%20and%20Dog
Summary: I take you through the ABC's of sex with Will Graham as our guide.**NOT ABANDONED, JUST VERY SLOW**





	1. A/B/O

Will could smell Hannibal before he even reached the room. The sweet scent of red wine and expensive cologne filled his nose and he took a deep sniff, drawing in all the air he could and exhaling with a sigh. 

Then his sensitive ears pricked up as he heard the sound of skin against skin and rage filled him, bubbling up from his gut and cock. Who dared to touch what was his? 

He burst through the wide, carven double doors into Hannibal's therapy room. There his omega was, bent over an ottoman with one of his patients, an alpha, thrusting into his naked body. Will let out a roar of anger and strode over to the other alpha, grabbing him by the hair and tearing him away from Hannibal. The panting omega let out a whimper of protest and clung with his legs to the unknown patient. But Will was having none of that. He kicked Hannibal's legs free and drew his gun. The alpha tried to back up, his instinct for survival stronger than his instinct to procreate. 

"That's right," Will taunts, "Back away."

The other alpha wriggled free of Will's hand and raced out the door, stopping only to pick up the clothes that had been scattered on the floor. Will turned to Hannibalwho was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Will." He said brokenly, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Will walked up to him and brushed back his silver-grey hair, "It's alright, my little omega, I'm here now."

Hannibal tried to paw at the investagator's clothes, but his hands shook too much to get a good grip. Will easily discarded his clothes and straddled Hannibal's hips. The omega canted them up against Will's erect cock and Will chuckles, "That's right. I'm the one you wanted."


	2. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B is for Bondage

Will could feel Hannibal's concentratated breath on his naked back as the older man wrapped red ribbon around the younger's wrists. 

"Safe word?" The Psycologist asked, always checking for Will's consent. 

"Dragon." Will replied, licking his cherry-red lips. 

"Good."

WIll felt the ribbon tighten around his hands, pressing red marks into his pale skin. Once it was tied snugly, Hannibal shifted on the king bed, reaching for the long crimson rope lying stark against the black carpet. With deft hands, Hannibal wrapped the rope around Will's body, first securing his arms to his sides then his legs together. Soon, WIll could barely move. The red rope was striking against his fair skin, the fancy knots pulled taunt against him. 

Hannibal stepped back to admire his work. A slow smile of satisfaction slid across his face only to morph into a lusty gaze. He took out a thinner, shorter rope and tied it around the base of Will's erect and leaking cock. Will's head tilted back in pleasure as Hannibal's hand brushed against his member.

"Hannibal..." He moaned, his luscious pink lips parting. Hannibal couldn't help but stare at this masterpiece of a human being.

"I'm going to fuck you until you scream." He whispered into WIll's ear, tugging on the rope around his arms. 

Will tried to cant his hips, but he was tied too tightly, "Please, Hannibal..."

"Please what?" Hannibal cocked an eyebrow teasingly.

"Please fuck me!"


	3. C is for Courtesan

Shadows dripped down the eaves of the apartment building, casting darkness over Will's face as he stood on the corner of the trash-strewn street. The full moon rose high in the sky, shining glimmering light onto the passing cars. Will was dressed as scantely as he could be out in public. HIs sky-blue mini skirt revealed a lot of skin and his frilly crop top was cut low, showing his smooth, hairless chest. HIs hair was curly and wild, adding to his wide-eyed innocent persona.  
Cars drove by his usual spot, some slowing down but all eventually moving on. Until a dark SUV parked next to him and the tinted window rolled down.  
WIll fixed his clothes and sauntered over to the driver side. Inside was a large, bald man dressed smartly in a black suit and tie.  
"How much and what all do you do?" The man asked briskly in an accent Will couldn't quite place.  
"Two seventy five a night. And anything you want, baby." He replied, letting a false smile grace his lips.  
The man grinned and gestured to the back of the SUV, "Get in."  
Will shrugged and got into the back seat, the car speeding away as soon as he shut the door.  
They drove several miles to the outside of town. Skyscrapers fell away to rolling hills and pastures full of cattl. The driver turned down a crooked dirt lane that led to a country mansion.  
"Where are we?" Will asked, breaking one of his golden rules.  
"Lecter Manor." The driver replied gruffly.  
A jolt of...something ran through Will. Excitment? Worry? He'd heard about the Lecter family. About their money and high position in society. Doctors, most of them.  
He stayed silent as the bald man parked in the semi-circular driveway.  
"I have been instructed to bring you to Mr. Lecter's rooms. Follow me."  
WIllow followed him inside, past chandeliers and engraved furniture and up a spiral staircase. He could hear the sounds of laughter in the distance; a party was underway. The driver unlocked the first door on the left and motioned Will inside, shutting the door behind the Courtesan.  
Will glanced around the room in wonder. It was an elegant bedroom with a huge bed covered in deep plumb sheets and black velvet pillows. He was so busy gaping around with wide eyes that he didn't even hear the door opening behind him. He only noticed the person who had entered the room when they placed a hand on his shoulder. Whirling around, he came face to face with the most handsome man he had ever seen. The man had beautiful silver-grey hair and an uniquely featured face. He was old enough to have a few wrinkles, but they only added to his beauty. Will realized he was staring.  
"H-hello." He stammered out, tapping his foot nervously against the wood floor.  
The man, presumably Mr. Lecter, grinned, "Hello, young Will."  
"How do you know my name?" The question was out of his mouth before he could think about the consequences.  
Mr. Lecter chuckled, "Just assume I know everything about you."  
Will nodded, "O-okay."  
Mr. Lecter's sex hardened suddenly, "Now strip out of those hideous clothes."  
Will complied, tossing the pieces of fabric aside. He now stood before the man naked and he could feel Lecter's judging gaze upon him. He felt shy, something he hadn't felt in a while.  
Lecter took his shaking hand and directed him over to the perfectly made bed. Will laid down on his back while Lecter straddled his hips. The man's thin fingers unzipped his own dress pants and drew his cock out of them. Will smiled as he saw Lecter's size and girth, this was sure to be a good night. He lifted his legs and hooked them over Lecter's shoulders. He had always been very flexible. Lecter gripped his thighs, "Are you prepared?"  
Will nodded, he always prepped himself before going out, and Lecter smiled.  
The older man grasped his thighs tighter, digging red marks into his pale skin with his long fingernails, and entered Will with one clean thrust. Will arched his back and whined, the tug and burn drawing moans of pleasure out of him. Lecter waited a bit before moving, letting Will adjust. He wasn't gentle after that, though. Instead, he pounded into Will's already aching body. Filling him up completely with each thrust until he climaxed, his seed shooting into WIll. Will could feel the stickiness inside of him and he relished the feeling. Lecter pulled out, neglecting Will's still untouched cock. Will couldn't help but push his hips up, begging for any kind of touch.  
"No, no, no." Lecter tutted, gripping the base of his member, "You won't be coming for a long, long time."


	4. O is for Oral and Overstimulation (double feature!)

Once his dear Will had mastered the art of fellatio, there was nothing to stop him from using every opportunity to hone his skills. Words could not describe the silken warmth that enveloped him like a fitted glove, or the texture of his tongue when it circled his head and dug into the slit, causing his fingers to spread and clench in the smooth, dark curls that bobbed almost out of reach.

Will gasped, or tried to, when hannibal's fist tightened in his hair, lips going lax to allow his teeth to scrape at the root of Hannibal's foreskin. Driven wild by Will, the hairs on the back of his neck rose, and he gasped. Will laughed at Hannibal's laps in control, and the vibration proved to be too much. Eyes closing, Hannibal clenched his teeth and came down his lover's throat.

A few moments later, will sat up, Adam's apple jumping as he swallowed, and looked at Hannibal. His eyes held a question.

A tiny smile graced Hannibal's face and he reached up, slowly, to stroke Will's cheek. Will's eyes closed and he leaned into the touch with a smile, but Hannibal's hand didn't linger. He traced his long fingers down Will's neck onto his clavicle, then further, splaying them along his chest air to follow it all the way down, where he stroked Will's penis once, from root to tip, with his fingertips. They lingered there, as he pondered an idea.

"Fuck me," Hannibal whispered, lifting his hand away.

Will gaped at him. "Now?" He asked in his normal voice.

Hannibal answered softly. "You've given me pleasure tonight, Will. Thank you. But I find it is not enough. I crave more."

"You don't seem like a masochist."

"I cannot be satisfied with enough of you, Will. I must have too much. Now please, take your pleasure. I promise I will enjoy it."

Hannibal watched Will drench himself in slick and position himself between between Hannibal's legs. He drew them up and to the side so that will could touch gentle fingers to his fluttering orifice. "Say stop and I will," his lover promised in a whisper. Hannibal consented by throwing back his head and peering up at Will through eyes half closed. Then he closed them and his world exploded.

It wasn't as painful as being branded; that was a standard difficult to meet. But it was much more intimate. Because it was Will, in front of him. In him. All around him. It was Will.

And it was like being branded, he realized, as Will's hot, hard cock raked through him and his cells sang with fire. Branded by Will.

This moment, given a crystalline clarity that only sharp pain could bring, would certainly procure a shelf in his memory palace.


End file.
